Topanga's Choice
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: *UPDATED!* Cory and Topanga break up. Jack/Topanga! Please R/R! My first Boy Meets World fic! =) Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. The Breakup

 Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Boy Meets World show.

AN/ My first Boy Meets World fic! Yea! Everyone is about twenty. Cory and Topanga are not married just dating. Angela and Shawn aren't together. Jack is single. I'm not sure if Rachel is going to be in this story yet. In my story they aren't in college yet.

Topanga Laurence sat staring at the empty booth across from her

She was in Chubbies thinking about her relationship with Cory.

There was something wrong she could tell.

Things weren't the same between them.

He seemed distracted, and he didn't show up for a lot of their dates.

He said it was because of his new job.

Cory worked for a bank, and it ate up a good chunk of his time each day.

They were supposed to meet at Chubbies today at 6:00 p.m.

She glanced at her watch. It was 6:45 p.m.

He was late again.

She waited for another hour before finally getting up to go home.

Just as she started up the staircase Cory started down it.

"Cory, this isn't working anymore!" Topanga said quietly meeting him in the middle of the stairs.

"I know! This place really should get an elevator!" Cory replied.

"No! I mean us. This is the seventh time you've either stood me up, or was late." Topanga said.

"I'm sorry, but the bank made me stay late today. So, how about I go buy you some flowers, and everything is okay again." Cory smiled.

"No! Everything is not okay! What you did can't be excused with flowers or candy! Don't you get it? Flowers won't replace my time with you!" Topanga said getting angry. 

"Topanga, I told you the bank made me stay late." Cory said.

"And you couldn't have called? You couldn't have picked up a phone and said, 'Hey I'm going to be late, why don't we reschedule?'" Topanga asked.

"I guess I could have." Cory said shrugging his shoulders.

"You really don't care. Do you? Topanga asked.

"Of course I do! But…" Cory started.

"No buts! You either care or you don't care. And it looks a lot like you don't care right now." Topanga said.

"Topanga, are you trying to break up with me, or something?" Cory asked.

"I'm not trying to break up with you. I am breaking up with you!" Topanga said pushing past Cory, and running up the stairs, and out of Chubbies.

"Topanga!" Cory called. But she was already gone.

She arrived home a few minutes later in tears.

She bounded up the stairs, and into her room, shutting the door behind her.

How could he not care? How could he love his job more than he loved her?

There was a soft nock at her door, and Angela appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked softly as she stepped into the room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Topanga questioned crying into her pillow.

 "Because I was at Chubbies, and I saw the whole thing." Angela admitted.

"Oh, great! Was there anyone else I know there?" Topanga asked.

"Yes. Shawn and his half brother, who just moved here, named Jack." Angela said gently patting Topanga's shaking shoulders.

"Shawn saw that?" Topanga asked horrified.

"Yes." Angela replied.

"He has a half brother?" Topanga asked.

"Yes." Angela repeated.

"And he saw what happened to?" Topanga questioned.

"Yes." Angela said again.

"Oh, no!" Topanga wailed.

"It's alright! It's going to be okay. Why did you break up with Cory in the first place?" Angela asked.

"He had no time for me anymore." Topanga cried.

"Topanga, It'll be all right. You're a great girl, and you'll find someone else." Angela encouraged her.

"You really think so?" Topanga sniffed.

"I really think so." Angela smiled.

"You're right! I'm not going to sit around here, and cry! I'm going to find someone who has time for me!" Topanga said sitting up triumphantly.

"I can even introduce you to a guy!" Angela grinned.

"Like who?" Topanga asked.

"Like, Shawn's cousin Jack! He is really cute!" Angela said.

"Can I meet him in about two weeks, or so. I think by then I'll probably be ready to date again." Topanga said.

"Sure." Angela replied.

"Thanks." Topanga said.

"I'll tell him about you. I think you'll like him, and he's single." Angela said.

AN/ Did you like it? Should I continue? Please click that little purple button down there, and leave a review. I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Jack

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Boy Meets World show.

AN/ Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! =D

The next day Topanga walked into Chubbies, a little more light hearted than she had left yesterday.

She was supposed to meet Angela there, to have lunch.

She spotted Angela right away, because she was sitting with a really cute guy.

"Hi Angela, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Topanga asked, sliding into her seat, and smiling brightly.

"Of course, Topanga, meet Jack. Jack, meet Topanga." Angela smiled.

"Jack? Shawn's half brother, Jack?" Topanga questioned

"That's me. So, you're Topanga?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Topanga figured next would come the awkward silence.

"Topanga, let's go powder our noses. Shall we?" Angela jerked her head toward the bathroom.

Jack shook his head and laughed, "Smooth."

Topanga was anxious to talk to Angela, so she pulled her to the bathroom, "Angela, I think I'm ready to date again."

Angela chuckled, "I knew you would."

"He's so cute." Topanga sighed.

They both powdered their noses, and went to sit back down.

Topanga gasped, when she saw who was now in her seat.

Cory.

"Cory, what are _you_ doing here?" Angela demanded.

Angela didn't want Cory getting Topanga all emotional again.

Especially, since Topanga had just agreed to go out with Jack.

He was going to ruin everything!

Angela was wrong.

Topanga didn't get emotional, instead she got angry.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" Topanga wanted to know.

"I'm talking to my best friends half brother. His name is Jack." Cory told her.

Jack looked from Cory to Topanga, "Let me guess, Cory?" he asked Topanga.

"Umm, hmm." Topanga nodded.

"Oh, so _you're_ the terrible ex boyfriend, who had no time for Topanga anymore." Jack said.

"Who told you that? And why would you care?" Cory asked.

"Angela told me, and I care because I'm going to go on a date with Topanga, as soon as she's over you. That shouldn't take to long." Jack eyed him.

Topanga chuckled, "Well, I do believe I'm over him now."

"Good. Want to go to dinner and a movie tonight?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good. What time?" Topanga said.

"How about 7:00 p.m.?" Jack replied.

"That's good too."

"Well, then it's all good." Jack smiled.

Cory looked stunned.

"I have to get going." Jack said.

"So soon?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I have to work." 

"You work?" Topanga asked.

"Yes, but I work night shifts, so I'll definitely have time for dinner," he gave Cory a critical look.

Cory frowned.

Topanga smiled.

Angela grinned.

"I have to go pick out what I'm going to wear!" Topanga exclaimed.

"Let's go! I'll help you! We could even buy you a new dress!" Angela said excitedly.

"Okay!" Topanga and Angela hurried out of Chubbie's.

Cory just stood there, trying to figure out what had just happened.

  
AN/ Do you like it? Please review! I LOVE feedback! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	3. Dress Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Boy Meets World show.

AN/ Possibly the shortest chapter you'll ever read. Sorry! 

"Do you want to shop first or look in your closet for an outfit?" Angela asked.

"Shop. I want a new dress." Topanga said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Angela smiled.

They climbed into Angela's car and drove off.

"Stop there." Topanga said, pointing at a shop.

Angela nodded and pulled into the parking lot.

They got out of the car and walked through the electric sliding doors.

A saleswoman greeted them when they were inside, "Hello, can I assist you with anything?" 

"We're looking for dresses." Topanga said.

"Dresses? Of course. Follow me," the lady instructed.

They turned a corner and they were at the dresses.

"Thank you." Angela said.

"Of course," the lady smiled and walked off to help another customer.

Topanga already had a dress thrown over one of her arms.

Angela helped her pick out a few more dresses before going to the dressing room.

Topanga finally decided on a sapphire blue dress.

It came to just above her knees, and when you turned in the light it turned from a sapphire blue, to an emerald green, and then to a dark shimmering pink.

It was sprinkled with glitter and had thin spaghetti straps.

Topanga smiled, "This is it. It's the perfect fit." 

"Yeah. And it shows off your figure." Angela agreed.

Topanga brought it up to the checkout counter and pulled out her purse.

"Lovely choice," the cashier smiled.

"Thank you." Topanga said.

"That will be $350 dollars."

Topanga's mouth dropped open in shock, "That's in Euros, right?" 

The lady blinked at her, "No."

"I didn't think so."

The lady blinked at her again, without saying anything.

"Will you take a check?"

AN/ Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day and remember to SMILE! =D


End file.
